The field of the invention relates generally to control of wind turbine operation, and more specifically to determining monitor set point limits for a wind turbine based on a measured atmospheric condition.
Wind turbine generators utilize wind energy to produce electrical power. Wind turbine generators typically include a wind rotor having multiple blades that transform wind energy into rotational motion of a drive shaft, which in turn is utilized to drive a rotor of an electrical generator to produce electrical power.
Changes in atmospheric conditions, for example, wind speed, may significantly influence power produced by wind turbine generators. A power output of a wind turbine generator increases with wind speed until the wind speed reaches a rated wind speed for the turbine. At and above the rated wind speed, the turbine operates at a rated power. The rated power is a predetermined output power at which a wind turbine generator can operate with a level of fatigue to turbine components that is predetermined to be acceptable. At wind speeds higher than a certain speed, typically referred to as a “trip limit” or “monitor set point limit,” wind turbines may be shut down, or the loads may be reduced by regulating the pitch of the blades or braking the rotor, in order to protect turbine components from damage. Static trip limits are typically determined during a design stage of the wind turbine and therefore are not dependent upon changing conditions that may be present during operation of the wind turbine. Typically, a wind turbine shut down is costly. Maintenance costs may be incurred in order to re-start the wind turbine and energy production is lost while the wind turbine remains shut down.